Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-123583A and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-019241A disclose light-emitting devices each using rod-shaped light-emitting elements. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-123583A describes shapes of single-wavelength rod-shaped light-emitting elements for aligning the rod-shaped light-emitting elements with high yields. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-019241A describes a producing method for aligning rod-shaped light-emitting elements.